


Sexiling and Other Road Hazards

by Jassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassy/pseuds/Jassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story to Highway of Love, and takes place somewhere in the middle.  It didn't really fit with the rest of that fic, and stands alone just fine.  Sam is tired of Dean constantly sexiling him, but refusing to consider separate rooms.  Gabriel helps him teach his brother a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiling and Other Road Hazards

Sam watched his brother leave with the blond on his arm.  He gave it a few more minutes then paid his tab and followed.  Their motel was only three blocks away.  By the time Sam got there, the light was on, the shades were drawn, and feminine giggles could be heard faintly from within.

With a sigh, Sam got in the car to wait.  His laptop was inside.  There wasn’t enough light to read by, unless he turned the dome light on.  Which would get him yelled at for draining the car battery.  In short, he had a good couple of hours, maybe longer, of sitting out in the car until Dean was done.  Sam _hated _being sexiled.

Sam slouched in his seat and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets.  Plastic crinkled in one, and Sam pulled it out to see what it was.  It was the empty Skittles wrapper from the movie he had gone to with Gabe.  Sam couldn’t help but smile.  Once the snacks had been eaten, they’d spent the rest of the movie making out.  Sam couldn’t even remember which movie it had been, although he thought there might have been zombies.

An idea struck him then.  Sam wormed his way into the backseat and kicked off his shoes.  He closed his eyes and thought _Gabe, are you busy?_ as suggestively as he could.

“Why, Sam, are you making a booty call?” Gabe asked, suddenly right there with him.

Sam reached for him with a pleased noise.  “Do you mind?  Dean’s inside with one of his dates, and I really don’t see why he should get all the fun.”

Gabe laughed.  “Sex and revenge all in one!”

“Hmm, pretty much.”  Sam nuzzled Gabe’s neck, inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate that clung to Gabe’s skin.  Sometimes it was mixed with strawberries or caramel or mint, but the chocolate was always there.  “You know, I’ve started to get a little turned on every time I smell chocolate.”  He punctuated the statement with a sucking kiss behind Gabe’s ear as his hands slid beneath his shirt.

“Seems sensible to me,” Gabe murmured.  His teeth dug into Sam’s suddenly bare shoulder.  He pushed and shifted until Sam was more or less prone in the cramped confines.  “Now, let’s see if we can’t make your sexile a little more bearable.”  Sam eagerly opened to his kiss.

~

A different city, a different bar, and Dean was chatting up a different woman.  Sam really _shouldn’t_ complain.  _He_ got more sex than Dean, and it came with amazing food and beautiful locations as perks.  If one didn’t count Gabe himself as the main perk, of course.  Plus, it wasn’t likely that Dean would find a steady romantic interest who would put up with their lifestyle, so it would be really petty of him to begrudge his brother his fun.

He just wished Dean would agree to separate rooms.  Or, in a pinch, maybe just going to the woman’s place, for a change.

A small hand tapped his shoulder.  Sam turned to see the most stunning redhead he’d ever laid eyes on smiling at him.  Copper curls tumbled over her shoulders to tickle the swell of gorgeous breasts that were barely covered by her stretchy green tube top.  Her flat belly was on display, revealing what seemed like acres of pale, creamy skin.  Her long – _long_ – legs were topped by a denim mini-skirt that wrapped around perfectly curved hips.  A slender, long-fingered hand planted itself on one of those hips.  “Buy a girl a drink?” she asked, voice a sultry alto.

Sam shook himself and closed his mouth.  “I’m always happy to buy a lady a drink.  But I’m seeing someone, so it’s only a drink,” he told her.

She leaned forward, offering a spectacular view down her top, which Sam manfully refrained from taking.  “Aw, Sambear, don’t you like the new outfit?  I got it just for you,” she cooed.

Sam drew back and looked in her eyes.  There were a familiar dark hazel, and glinted gold for just a moment as their gazes locked.  “Gabe?” he hissed.  He inhaled deeply, taking in that ever-present scent of chocolate.

“That’s right, sugar-butt.”  She winked.  “I thought Dean might like a taste of his own medicine.  Besides, it’s been a while since I had my own pair of these –“ she bounced, making her breasts jiggle, “– to play with.  So, how about that drink?”

Sam laughed and signaled the bartender.  “I’ll take another beer and....”  He squinted at the bottles lined up and grinned.  “I think the lady might like the Mint Chocolate Bailey’s.”  

“It’s like you know me,” Gabe simpered, fluttering her eyelashes as she pressed against him.  The bartender nodded, gaze momentarily arrested on her chest.  Sam cleared his throat pointedly and the man snapped out of it and brought their drinks over.

Sam watched her sip her drink, and then lick a stray drop from the side of the glass.  He couldn’t help following the path of that tongue.  He knew exactly how uninhibited Gabe was in bed.  Combine that with the package built, literally, for sex, and he was half hard just watching her mouth.  She leaned towards him, licking another drop of alcohol off her bottom lip, and said, “Looks like big brother just struck out.  Poor thing.”  Sam flicked his eyes towards his brother.  The brunette that Dean had been talking to was walking away, face a mask of disgust.  Dean looked...almost embarrassed.  “He shouldn’t have had that burrito at lunch.”

Sam looked back at her.  “Dude, did you give him –“

“Gas?” Gabe finished.  “Oh yeah.  I didn’t want him beating us back to your room.”  Sam laughed again, although he knew he’d hear Dean’s confused bitching later.  Dean had always prided himself on his digestive tract.  “Speaking of....”  Gabe tossed back the rest of her drink, once more licking her lips to catch the last traces of it.  “I think it’s time we got out of here.”

Sam laid a twenty on the bar and hopped off his stool.  “I think you’re right.”  He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her, taking his own taste of the sweet alcohol.  As they walked out, he gave his brother the same smile and thumb’s up that Dean used to signal that the room would be occupied for a while.  Dean gave him an astonished look, but managed a thumb’s up in response.

“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for,” Gabe murmured.

“Oh, right now, he’s riding the ‘my little brother’s getting some, yay’ train,” Sam explained.  “It hasn’t quite hit him that he’s locked out of the room for a while.  Plus, it’ll take a few times before he suggests that we keep enough cash on hand for a second room – just in case.”

“Ah.  Is this your room?” she asked, nose wrinkling as he unlocked the door.

“We can’t exactly afford the Ritz,” he told her dryly.  “Or snap our fingers and create a bathtub the size of an Olympic swimming pool.”

“It’s a gift,” she replied modestly.  She peered around while Sam put the Do Not Disturb on the door and made sure the drapes were tightly shut.  When he turned around, she was grinning at him predatorily from her perch on his bed.

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets as he studied her.  “Okay, look.  I’m like, 99.99% sure that you’re Gabe.  But considering my job, I’d like to be a hundred percent, so if you could change back?”

“What, you don’t want to play with this body?”  She peered down at herself.  “This is a work of art, Samkins.  These babies are completely natural.”  She cupped her breasts to show him.  He shifted, half turned on, half uncomfortable.  “Oh, all right!”  She snapped her fingers, and it was his Gabe sitting there in tube top and mini-skirt.  Strangely, Sam found that just as much of a turn on.  “Happy now?”

“Yes, actually.”  He grinned.  “If you want to play with boobies, you won’t hear me object – now that I know they really are yours.”

“_Thank_ you.”  He snapped his fingers again and was back to being she.  “So are you just gonna stand there all night?”

“Not on your life.”  Sam crossed the room in three strides and dropped to his knees between her legs.  She laughed and sprawled back on the bed.

Four hours later, after Sam had escorted Gabe to a taxi, Dean slipped into the room.  He seemed a little disgruntled, but mostly proud.  Before he could say anything though, a loud, unpleasant fart escaped him.  Sam lifted his head from the pillow and stared at him.  “Dude, that’s disgusting.  Crack a damn window, would you?”

“Shut up, I think that burrito was off or something,” Dean sulked.

Dean alternated the next day between teasing him and bitching about sketchy gas station food.  He did not offer to get a second room.  At least, not until the fifth time in as many weeks that Sam sexiled him.  Gabe had looked different each time, of course, and Sam had had fun each time.  Dean was more easily bored than Sam, though, and finally cracked and suggested that they keep a card each for emergency rooms.  In case of, you know, emergencies.  Like sexiling.


End file.
